


To Want and Be Wanted

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Horn Stimulation, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, horn licking, slight praise kink, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: You kept your finger going down to his collarbone and further still. You felt the air of his wings flapping when you began to trace the tattoos that dipped across his chest.“Is something the matter, Mammon?”“Whaddya talking ‘bout?” His face was a nice tint of red by that point, voice high and wavering. “You see whatchya doin’ to me, yeah?”———AKA: How you got everything you wanted from Mammon
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 268





	To Want and Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess ;.; I’ve been writing on it for months and was supposed to be the first fic i finished for this fandom, but i just kept abandoning it :c It feels all over the place but i’m tired of it being in my drafts so here you go! Hope you enjoy!!

“So, whaddya think?”

This would be how you die, you’re sure of it.

Mammon had asked—more like begged—you to come to his room. Apprently he had a magazine shoot to go to tomorrow and had to pick his own outfits to wear. He obviously didn’t have money to buy what he truly wanted, so he had to pick from his own closet since his brothers wouldn’t let him use their stuff. He invited you over simply to give him critque on what he picked. You knew that, despite his bluster, he just wanted you to compliment him in some way.

Now, however, as you sat on his couch fiddling with the edges of your skirt, words were failing you.

Mammon was standing in front of you, after having shoved his table in the corner for more room, waiting for your opinion. He had on a black button down that was open until the very last button while the rest of it was tucked into his tight, ripped jeans. Black leather boots that stopped right under his knees and cropped leather jacket combo shined at you almost mockingly. Big, dark rings adorned some of his fingers, a necklacke with a black pendant resting in the center of his sternum. His normally gold earrings were replaced with black, square shaped studs. To top it all off, he was in his demon form. So, not only did he already look damned fine as he normally would, those cursed tattoos slithered across his torso much like you wanted to. His thin horns stood proud from his skull and when he turned, you could see how he slashed the fabric so that his wings could fit through. It looked crudely done, but that added to the overall attractiveness somehow.

“Gonna answer my question?” Mammon smirked at you over his shoulder, striking a pose that made your heart flutter. “Or do I look so good that you can’t concentrate?”

Oh, if only he knew just how true his words were.

You cleared your throat, looking away for a moment to try and regain your composure. Your cheeks were starting to get warm and it would only be a matter of time before Mammon picked up on it.

“You look really good, Mammon. That outfit suits you.”

When you finally turned back to him, you were pleased to see him blushing at your praise.

“Heh, ya think so? I-I mean, yeah! Yeah, I do!” He turned to face you head on, swiping his hair back and puffing his chest out. “Of course I do! Being able to let my demon form loose just makes me look all the better. This’ll look great on the cover of the magazine.”

“You can say that again,” you say, voice dipped a bit low as your eyes looked him up and down.

“H-Huh?”

Damnit! There couldn’t be any way you could cover that up, not without looking like a complete fool. What were you going to do now? 

“You heard what I said, didn’t you, Mammon?” You were standing, feeling as though you were moving on autopilot. What has gotten into you? 

“H-Hey, um, you feeling—“

Mammon stopped himself short when you finally got into his personal space. You had your arms crossed as you had approached him, but now you were reaching a hand out to him. He didn’t resist as you traced the tattoo that was right in the center of his throat. You could feel his Adam’s apple bob underneath your finger and power seemed to surge through you. 

You began to feel brazen, in charge. Would Mammon even want to stop you if you decided to give into your urges, anyways? Everyone could clearly tell just how into he was, so why not return the favor? It wasn’t as if you weren’t just as into him.

You kept your finger going down to his collarbone and further still. You felt the air of his wings flapping when you began to trace the tattoos that dipped across his chest.

“Is something the matter, Mammon?” 

“Whaddya talking ‘bout?” His face was a nice tint of red by that point, voice high and wavering. “You see whatchya doin’ to me, yeah?”

You hum out a laugh and press your body against his. His hands shoot to your hips and you pause, fear striking you for a moment. He didn’t push you away, however, so you continued, pressing yourself firmly against him. Your lips hovered over his for a moment before you moved. You ghosted across his jawline until you reached his ear, a giggle leaving you at his shuddering breath. You brought both your hands to press against his chest, only to slide down and wrap around his slim waist, keeping him pressed against you.

“Mammon,” you started. “You do know I want you, right? I’ve wanted you for a long time. And I know you want me. So why don’t we give into our urges, hmm?”

You rock your hips against him and were shocked to feel hardness press against your thigh. There’d be no complaints from you, though. It was nice to know he was just as excited as you were.

He whispered your name and wrapped his arms around your frame. He sounded desprate already and the realization made you squeeze your thighs together.

“Don’t worry, Mammon,” you whispered, taking a moment to nibble his earlobe. “I’ll make sure we’ll both feel good.”

“Th-That’s supposed to be my job.”

“Oh?” You lean back to look him square in the eye. He can’t keep your gaze so you take his chin between your thumb and forefinger. He could easily resist you, yet he allows you to turn his head to you. “Do you really think you’re in a position to take charge right now?”

That seemed to spark his usual spirit and he stood tall, breaking free from your grasp. “Whaddya take me for, huh? I’m not like Levi! You can’t just say a few words and make a few moves and think I’ll fall over myself tryna sleep with ya! I have higher standards than some lowly human like you.”

“Is that so?” You purr, moving back from him. You were able to read between the lines of his thinly veiled words. You made your way back to the sofa, making yourself comfortable but still imposing your authority. You couldn’t see yourself doing this with many of the other brothers, but Mammon was an exception.

You crossed your legs and threw both of your arms over the back of the couch before levelling him with a stare that had him glancing away. “You really don’t want to sleep with me?”

He startled at that, easily falling into your trap. “I never said that! Don’t go putting words in my mouth.”

“But you have higher standards than some lowly human, right?” You threw his words back at him, not anticipating the hurt look in his eyes. You scrambled to bring the situation back where you wanted it to. “I don’t believe that for a second. So, come here, Mammon.”

He huffed for a moment, standing his ground. You resisted the urge to sigh and instead planted both feet on the ground and spread your legs, motioning him to get between them. His eyes went wide at the sight of you flashing him, standing stock still as he took in the sight. You were sure he would’ve kept staring had you not loudly cleared your throat.

Mammon was quick to get to you, surprisingly listening when you told him to kneel in between your legs. 

“Good boy, Mammon,” you praised, watching as he perked up at the praise. “Now, kiss me.”

He wasted no time in doing just that. He leaned forward, hands propped on your knees to meet you halfway. When your lips touched, you couldn’t help but to slip your tongue past his lips. He moaned at that, fingers squeezing your knees. One of your hands gripped his hair while the other cupped his jaw. The kiss the two of you shared was feverent and heady. You nipped at his lips throughout it, relishing the tiny whines that left his throat. He was putty in your hands and the both of you knew it. When you yanked at his hair to make way to his neck, however, you could really tell just how much he enjoyed the treatment you were giving him.

“Fuuuuck,” he moaned, loud and long. 

Your pussy throbbed between your legs and you pulled back enough to catch his line of sight. “You want it rough, Mammon?”

He gulped, blue-gold eyes boring into yours. Then, he nodded, licking his lips. “B-Both.”

“Both?” You parrot, quirking a brow at him.

“Ye-Yeah. Gentle and rough.”

It took a moment, but it finally clicked. He preened when you called him ‘Good boy’ and practically fell apart when you pulled his hair. 

You smirked at him, tugging him until he was facing you directly again. “Then be a good boy,” you began, pulling until he followed you back and down. “And eat me out.” At those words, you pulled your panties to the side with your free hand and brought him face to face with your glistening sex.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled, eyes damn near glowing as he stared.

You felt your face heat up at the geniune compliment, not entirely sure how to respond. No one’s ever just called you beautiful when about to eat you out, not quite like that.

Before you could formulate a proper response, a gasp left your thoat. Mammon dipped his tongue past your folds, tasting your nectar. It didn’t take long for him to focus on your clit, however. He suckled the bud into his mouth, tongue swirling over it and occasionaly lapping across it. It shouldn’t have surprised you at how well he pleased you. He was a demon, after all, and must have had plenty of experience. That didn’t stop you from bringing your other hand to his hair, thankful for his quick reflexes when he kept your panties out of the way. You rocked against his face as you moaned his name, shuddering when his tongue would lave across your lips before returning to your clit. He already figured out how to wind you up and you were damn glad for it, though he could be doing just a little more...

“Finger me!” Your order was sharp despite the praises falling from your lips. “Do it. Right now.”

Then two of Mammon’s fingers was inside of you, thrusting and curling up at just the right moment every time. He soon added another, getting knucles deep inside you. Fuck, was he the Avatar of Lust instead of Greed? He was hitting all the right spots to make you go wild, throwing your hips against his face with wild abandon. He let you, only keeping your movements limited enough to keep fingering you. You couldn’t care at that point, too transfixed on chasing your high.

At your frantic cries for more, he sped up across the board. Your eyes rolled back and your back arched, a silent scream showcasing your orgasm. Your fingers tightened in his hair and your legs caged his head in, leaving him trapped as you ground against his face. Your voice soon came back and you moaned his name, along with praises of just how damned good he was at pleasing you already. You babbled thoughout the entirety of your long winded orgasm until your body collasped back onto the sofa, legs falling from his shoulders. You panted, trying to relax after such a hard hitting orgasm. After you caught your breath, you noticed Mammon had stayed still between your legs, awaiting your next command.

You smiled down at him and ran your fingers through his hair. “Good job, Mammon. Such a good boy.”

His wings flapped and he grinned wide, your juices shining against his face. “Of course. I am the Great Mammon, after all.”

“That you are,” you purred, still running your fingers through his soft hair. “But lets do something more.”

He gave you a curious glance at that, standing when you motioned for him to. You followed suit on slightly wobbly legs, holding onto his arm to keep steady. You didn’t want to fall at a time like this.

“Sit on the couch and spread your legs.” You commanded, stepping out of his way as he scrambled to do as you said. So eager. “Take your cock out and touch yourself for me.”

His hands had a barely noticable shake as he fished his cock out of his pants. You couldn’t help but to notice that it had the same white stripes across it like his body did. A glowing dick. A glow stick, if you will. You fought the urge to giggle, despite it still turning you on.

However, the look he gave you as you stood tall above him while he jerked off was enough to make you bite your lip. He just looked so submissive to you, eager to comply. You honestly didn’t expect him to go along with all this as he had, especially since he possessed the power to reverse it. Maybe you misjudged just how badly he wanted you or maybe what his brothers said was true and he was a masochist. A submissive masochist.

You leaned forward, your walls aching to have him inside. His hand was moving in smooth, quick strokes, eyes never leaving your form. You could hear his breath picking up, a small moan or two drifting from him. One of your hands pressed into the cushion by his head while the other gripped his hair and pulled, a throaty moan and a stutter on his stroking hand being your response.

You brought your lips down to his jaw, mouthing and kissing there. “I want to hear you moan for me if it feels good, Mammon. Don’t hold them back.”

“But I can get loud.” Even as he spoke he was struggling to keep his voice level. 

“I don’t care.”

He whined at that, jaw tensing against your lips. “Ya asked for it.”

“I sure did,” you mumbled back, moving down to his neck.

You kissed along his throat, glad to hear his moans picking up, trying to pay attention to what he does and doesn’t like. When your teeth grazed a sensitive spot that made his body twitch, you bit down. The resounding moan that followed sounded like music to your ears.

You suckled on the skin there, nipping occasionally. Mammon’s reaction was instaneous. His free hand gripped at your hip, his own hips rocking up into his hand. You could hear his wings try to flap against the cushions and the squeak of the leather he was wearing. 

Your name left his lips as you found another spot to pay attention to. You wanted to see his neck and body littered with hickeys. Perhaps it was a bit possessive of you to want that. You didn’t really care, though. Your mind was too focused on pushing out all your pent up lust on the demon below you.

“Gonna cum soon,” Mammon panted, voice raising higher.

You pulled away then, shoving his hand away from himself. He whined your name, bucking into the air. His cock twitched at the lack of attention.

“Wha— Why did you—“

“I want to hear you beg.”

He looked up at you, licking his lips again. “Baby, please let me cum. I wanna cum so bad, just for you. So, please. Please let me cum.”

You smiled down at him, hands on your hips. “Since you’re being so good, I’ll let you cum.”

“Oh, _thank_ —“

“But!” You cut him off, making sure to keep his hand off of himself. “Get naked first. And you can only cum when I say so. Understood?”

“...Yes.” He mumbled, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Good. Go on, now.”

You stepped back to give him enough room to strip. He was careful with his horns and wings, not wanting to further rip his clothing. You watched him, taking in the sight of his bare body. He always showed off his chest in his demon form, but seeing his full glory like that? With the white stripes going across body? He looked beautiful, truly.

Mammon sat back down, legs spread wide open. He sat on his hands, cock twitching with need. He was obviously holding himself back from finishing himself off and you had to admit, the way he bit his lip and looked up at you through his lashes was pretty hot.

You stepped back in his personal space, standing between his spread legs. You watched him gulp. “You can make yourself cum, now.”

“Finally,” he hissed.

He took his cock in both hands, hips pumping up to meet him. He moaned, head thrown back to look at you proper. He was getting a little loud, but that’s what you wanted to hear. Seeing him try so desperately to reach climax was exciting, your pussy throbbing with the need to have him inside you.

You leaned forward, putting your hands on the couch cushions. At least, that’s what you planned to do. Just before you braced yourself on the couch, Mammon flapped his wings, causing your hands to graze the ends of them.

“ _Fuuuuck!_ ”

Mammon came then, hips rolling up and wings flapping like crazy. You could see how his jaw clenched tightly, showing off his jawline. He moaned, the sound quickly drifting from him, mouth loosening. His cum shot in long ropes towards himself, landing on his jaw and chest in streaks. He kept stroking until he stopped cumming, letting his hands fall to the sides of him.

“Wow,” was all you could say. He didn’t look as if he was that close just a moment ago.

“My wings,” he breathed, flapping them weakly. “They’re, uh...”

“Sensitive,” you finished for him and he nodded, looking up at you with a blissed expression. You smirked. “And your horns?”

He swallowed thickly, seeming to notice your intentions. Regardless, he nodded, shifting some. “Y-Yeah.”

You looked down to see his cock softening, the sight a little disheartening so early on. However, if his wings and horns are as sensitive as he says they are, maybe you could have Mammon go on for a little longer.

First, you dipped your head down to the spirals of his horns, taking a chance to lick a broad stripe across it. He shivered and moaned, a hand going to your arm as if to brace himself. You smirked, slipping your tongue into the divots and swirling. Not giving Mammon a chance to recover as he arched his back, you took a hand and went to the base of his wings, pressing in experimentally. 

“Haah, _fuck!_ ” Mammon shouted, wings flapping erratically. 

You took the side of his horn into your mouth, laving and sucking along it as you kept toying with his wings with deep rubs. His body rocked and you knew he had to be hard again by then. Yet, even though you could easily stop and get to what you were really wanting, you decide to toy with him a little longer. Patience is a virtue, as they say.

The slide of your tongue along his horns was a mesmerizing one, his erotic moans and whimpers was like music to your ears. You had always figured Mammon to be a bit more submissive, but to witness it first hand was overly exciting. You could feel yourself getting wetter, squeezing your thighs together to give yourself some relief. It wasn’t much, though you weren’t upset by it. You would get what you were really wanting soon regardless.

“Fuck! _Fuck!_ ” Mammon bucked his hips up and his wings flapped hard again, slamming against the couch cushions. “Please!”

You licked down his horn and hovered your lips by his ear, a self satisfied smirk resting there. “Please, what, Mammon?”

“You know what I want.” He panted out. You could hear how his fingers scrapped along his couch.

“Tell me clearly.” 

When nothing but his continuous moans sounded off you pulled back completely, watching with immense pleasure as he looked as if you took the wind from his lungs. 

“You know what to say, Mammon.”

He growled, the sound low and desperate. His chest was heaving with his harsh breathing, hair messy and hips rolling with his want. It was a sight to behold, one you wish to replicate many times in the future.

“Damnit, just— Fuck me already! I need it. I need _you._ ”

You smiled genuinely at that, nodding your approval while stripping yourself of your lower garments. “Now, that’s a good boy.”

He had just a few moments to smile at the praise before it was replaced with an opened mouth moan. You were eager to finally feel him inside you, so you clambered on top of him and sunk down on him. It was such a fulfilling wash of ecstasy to finally have him inside of you. For so long you’ve been waiting for him to confess how he felt—since it was plainly obvious—yet you had to make the advance. Just as well. You weren’t going to let the opportunity you had be squandered now.

You bounced on him, your arms around his neck and his hands on your ass. He helped you bounce on him, both of you eliciting whines from the other. He stretched your walls in the most intoxicating of ways, your pussy clamping down on him in your pleasure. His breath fanned against your shoulder, hot and fast. He was speaking, but it was in demonic. You couldn’t fully understand what he was saying. You were only able to pick up keywords like _fuck_ , _feels so good_ , and _so close._

Leaning back some, you unwound your arms from around his neck to grip his horns, moving your hips faster on him. He threw his head back and said your name in a near shout, fingers digging into you flesh of your ass. You could hear just how wet you were as you rode him, the wet smacking sound aiding in your arousal. 

You bit your bottom lip, pushing Mammon’s head back by his horns to expose his neck. Diving down, you started to suck and bite along his throat, wanting to claim him thoroughly. Hearing just how loud he was getting from the added sensation was enough to make you moan. There was just something about making Mammon feel good that made you feel good.

You were getting close to finishing, your pussy practically aching with the need to orgasm again. Thankfully, it seemed as if Mammon was getting close, too. His hips bucked up into you with an increased rhythm, the push of his cock going deeper making your voice pick up. To speed things along, you brought a hand down to your clit, making sure to keep your other on his horn. 

Circling your sensitive bud a few times was enough to get you to cum again, mouth open in a silent moan. You felt how your walls fluttered around his still moving cock, your fingers pressing in on your clit. You gripped his horn tightly as it washed over you, not able to control yourself.

“I’m gonna cum!” Mammon announced, his words hurried. “Gonna cum so hard. _Gonna cum so deep—_ ”

He broke himself off to deep and long and loud. You felt as he shot spurt after spurt of cum into you, his hips still flush against you as he emptied himself. Your orgasm was only slowly receding since he finally stopped moving and the feel of his cock throbbing inside you made you whimper. His wings had pulled in only to shoot out, fully spread and flapping erratically. His hands hand dug deeper into your ass, head thrown back.

Slowly, his body relaxed, his wings ceasing their swinging and resting along with the rest of him. He sagged against the couch, obviously seeming spent. You were too, to be truthful. You pressed yourself against him, glad to feel his arms wrap around your middle and hold you close.

“That was...” Mammon trailed off in a whisper.

“Yeah,” you finished eloquently, huffing a small laugh.

“Yeah.”

For a short while, you both basked in the other’s presence and afterglow. It was nice, being so close to Mammon, feeling loose and unrestricted. He felt solid, safe. You sighed, nosing at his neck and inhaling the scent of sex on him. Perhaps it was your orgasm addled brain, but you thought it smelt pretty nice.

You didn’t want to move and ruin the peaceful moment, but you could feel his cum leaking out of you and it wasn’t very comfortable. You leaned back with effort, standing on slightly unstable legs.

“Let’s clean up.” You stated simply, pulling him by his hand. 

He followed without question, both of you getting dressed enough to dart across the hallway into the bathroom. A shower was ran and you both hopped in, taking your time cleaning each other, little kisses and soft touches being exchanged throughout.

Once back in his room, both naked and cuddled up under his covers, you closed your eyes to sleep. The need to slumber was strong for you after such strenuous activities, and you intended to give into it.

“I love you.” 

It was whispered, soft and quiet against your forehead. If it wasn’t so silent in the room, you were sure you wouldn’t have heard him. You moved back and brought a hand to his cheek, turning his his head to face you. He kept his gaze from you, much to your chagrin.

“I-I mean it, you know.” You could see the telltale dusting of a blush across his cheeks. “So don’t go thinking I’m a liar.”

“I love you, too, Mammon.”

His eyes were finally on yours, seemingly searching intently. He had a face that settled between disbelief and fear, a small frown on his lips. You didn’t stop him as he processed everything, trying your best to convey your honest emotions through your gaze. 

Then he was pulling you back to him, cradling your head against his shoulder. He held you as if desperate to feel you, his breathing shaky. 

“Mammon?” You called, anxiousness welling up within you.

“I’ll love you forever.” He whispered. 

His voice sounded thick, like it was full of tears. Your suspicions were confirmed when you felt wetness hit your head. Your heart fluttered, welling up for him. 

“Oh, baby,” you murmured, reversing your positions.

You held him tightly against you, tangling your legs together and running your fingers through his soft hair. You deeply inhaled the scent of his soap and whispered soft words to him until he calmed, letting him know you’ll always love him, too.


End file.
